Void
Before the Disaster The void before the disaster was an ability of General Vacuus, creating more then one event in history where entire forces of the human military might vanished. Even Mexico City was hit by this ability, leaving nothing at all behind. Obscurus who travled through it with Vacuus more then once told people that it was like being in a dark room, but you don't know it's a room or that it's dark, actually you don't know that it is anything. He said that it could never be explained fully, it just is the "Void". Void Disaster The Void Disaster was the worst thing to ever happen in the history of the planet. More then half of all of the land mass had vanished, and the majority of the world's populace with it. In one moment, there was a giant hole where most of the world had been, water was pouring into the earths core cooling it down to dangerous levels. Magma with the help of Lailaps was able to create a permanent barrier between the ocean and core after using much of their strength. This caused the Academy plan to go through rapid development. Magma gaining the first academy that was built on the ground of old Mexico City. The plan had been for her to take her academy down into the depths of the ocean where it would slowly create new continents. Yet an unforeseen side effect of the disaster happened, Void Mutation, and Void Beings. The Mutation cared for not what creature it infected. Causing panic through most of the world, these Void Beings had a mutated gene in them. This mutated gene caused them to become the things of nightmares, slowly working their way up from the depths of the ocean. Thus the Void wars started. Void beings for all intents and purposes are Genesis Beings. The difference is that they mindlessly kill anything they see, or while trying to kill it infect it if they can. There physical power is in exact match for them, and even have an odd ability to control the void in different ways. Very few are intelligent, thus no one knows if they are a race or simply a disease. The Academies all defend the line against these creatures, some the size of humans. Other giant Ocean beasts that swim and attack anything going to deep. This causes a theory that there is a source of the void that was sealed in the core. But even with the theory, no one can do anything about it. The war has been waged thousands of years, never changing. The Generals make no progress for the most part, and the only one that has gotten anywhere is Lailaps, who's academy is specially made to combat the Void in the depths of the ocean. Obscurus is the only person on the planet that has ever used this ability besides Vacuus, and his explanation caused no solution to the problem. "I can feel the taint inside it, this isn't the Void that I remember. It is a thing filled with hate, despair, hurt, and desire. I think Vacuus whole person changed in the moment of Coma's death that he changed the void to fill like he did. This thing, could kill us at any moment. Why it doesn't, I still don't understand." Important Void Beings Category:Void